


Day Four

by HunniLibra



Series: Overwatch Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Decryphila, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mirror Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Kinks: Spanking, Mirror Sex, Decryphila





	Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm hella late but life has been a butt hole. I promise I'm gunna finish this tho.

“Och, liebe- you only brought this on yourself.” Reinhardt tisked striking down again revealing in the sharp clap of impact. He indulges himself with two more sets in quick succession watching you wiggle and gasp, little pin pricks of moisture brimming at the corners of your eyes. You small squeaks of mercy fell on deaf ears. The large german looked down at your bent over his knee sniffing and hiccuping more apologies. He eyed your ass and thighs appreciatively, the skin glowing from his punishment. Any other day he would have believed your tears, but today was inexcusable. 

Reinhardt shook his white mane clearing his head to focus. “I just wanted us to have a nice evening out.” He stroked small circles into the raised skin before him blunt nails digging into the flesh, the crescent moon shapes sticking out beautifully. “But it seems you still need reminding of who this body belongs to.” He smacks down hard each word emphasized by a slap, till the heat now radiating off your rear is hitting him in pulsing waves.“ S ehr gut mein mädchen.” He kissed your shoulder before turning you to look sit upon his wide thighs. “ Now do you have something to say?” 

You apologize voice hoarse and thick from tears. “Will you do it again?” Your lion purs stroking up your back cupping your skull and scratching your head lovingly. You shake your head vehemently wrapping your arms around his thick. He chuckled feeling your body squirm, wetness sliding along his pants. “Och, was there something else you needed?” He smiled wiping at your stray tears.

“Make me yours.” Your words rouse him his booming laugh making you jiggle on his lap. He held you easily in one hand rising to head to your shared bathroom flipping on the lights. He places you down in front of the large full length bathroom mirror. He stood behind you purring at the how small you looked craning your neck up to see him. He bends kissing your red cheeks and nose. He fondles your unabused front, fingers pulling at your nipples and stroking at the wetness between your thighs. You suck in a sigh spreading your legs out eyeing yourself meekly in the mirror. “So wet and ready for me after all that beloved?” He pulls away eye twinkling in mirth. You watch entranced as his large fingers spreading you open. His eye meeting yours in the mirror.  “So beautiful, so exquisite,” He mused. “Did you see how the waiter looked at you? Of course you did, you loved it.” His fingers trailed your slick up tracing patterns and words onto your sensitive skin. 

“I wonder,” Reinhardt extracted himself from you bending at the waist dropping down to eye level with you. “ Do you think he will dream of you tonight?” You shudder at his deep growl. 

Flushed and desperate for anything you lean forward placing your hands onto the cool reflective surface spreading your legs to present yourself. Wilhelm chuckled looking over your silent plea. He gave in at the hazy look in your eyes in the mirror, you mouth open breath fogging the glass. Prowling forward a large palm pressing your face into the glass, the other going for his zipper.   

Eyes wide you feel him breech your barely prepped hole, the burning merging with the dull throbbing of your ass furthering your arousal. You groan in tandem his thick shaft finally bottoming out inside of you.  

“He can only dream.” 

“Hmm.” Wilhelm stopped his shallow thrust nuzzling into your damp hair. 

“The waiter-he can only dream of this. Because I’m yours.”  While you couldn’t see your lovers face you feel his sudden intake of breath and grin pressing down into your shoulder. 

“Yes, yes you are.” Large hands settling on your waist. “Let me remind you of that.” Whimpering in pleasure you close your eyes letting him take control completely. You should go out more often.


End file.
